eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5031/5032 (12 March 2015)
Synopsis It’s Les and Pam’s forty third anniversary and Billy watches on as the pair are all smiles. When Pam leaves, Billy quickly realises that Les hasn’t come clean. Billy finds Pam in the café and hands her a key to his flat, telling her that Les has instructed her to meet him at his place at lunchtime for a surprise. Billy finds Les at the Cokers’ and tells the same tale in reverse. Les and Pam both arrive at Billy’s, and quickly realise they’ve been set up. Les admits that Billy may have thought that they needed to talk somewhere neutral. When Pam presses – Les confesses that it’s the business - there are invoices that aren’t getting paid, but Les assures her they’ll sort it. Pam’s hurt that Les is only being honest because Billy has tricked him into it. Les calms Pam down and sings a verse of their first dance song – ‘At Last’. Les promises to never lie to Pam again. Later, Les sits in Joanna’s café - a lady arrives and sits opposite him. He slides her over a gift bag – she opens it to reveal a necklace. Les kisses the lady on the cheek and wishes her a happy birthday. Pam arrives back at the Coker’s and firmly tells Les that they need to tighten their belts – she’ll cancel their dinner out that evening. When Billy points out how amazing Pam is, Les agrees and states that he’s going to do something to show how much he appreciates her. Pam arrives at the Community Centre to find that Les has decorated it beautifully and is waiting for her with a present. Les and Pam hold each other and dance to ‘At Last’. As the pair leave, Les receives a text from Claudette – ‘Love my necklace Cxx’. Les claims it’s spam. Mo swipes and pockets Kat’s phone from her bag. Stacey presents Kat with two empty bottles of Tommy’s medicine; she knows Kat’s taking it. Kat tries to defend herself – she’s been taking the medicine to help her sleep, since she’s been thinking about Harry again. Kat promises to stop taking it, but points out that she’s still stuffed. Stacey finds Max at the Car Lot and asks whether he might have any work going for Kat. Max offers Kat fifty pounds to do a mail out for him. When Kat suggests a hundred pounds if she gets it done today, Max doesn’t give an answer. Back at the flat, Mo answers a call on Kat’s phone. Mo asks the caller to, like she put in the letter; have the money paid into her account. In the Car Lot – Max pays Kat fifty pounds for her work. When Kat argues that they agreed more, Mo tells Kat to back down – something else will come along. Mo hands Stacey Kat’s phone and instructs her to tell Kat that she picked it up by mistake. Mo admits that she sent the letter from the solicitor’s back herself and forged Kat’s signature. Stacey isn’t impressed and claims that if Kat finds out, it’ll destroy her. As Kat clocks the medicine bottles on the side, Mo appears with an armful of stock and a van load more downstairs – claiming that Fat Elvis owed her a favour; Kat’s over the moon. Stacey is adamant that she’s going to tell Kat the truth, but falters when she sees how happy Kat is. At breakfast, Tamwar nervously enquires whether Masood and Shabnam are out for lunch. Masood suggests to Tamwar that rather than a quiet meal at Beales, they organise something more lively to cheer Shabnam up. Masood finds Kush on his stall and fills him on wanting to organise a party for Shabnam to give her a send-off from the Minute Mart and asks whether he’s up for spreading the word – Kush agrees. As Masood leaves and Shabnam approaches, Kush firmly tells her that they need to tell Masood about them. When Shabnam declares that she’s still not decided, Kush is angered – he’s starting to think that it’s her who has a problem with them. Nancy turns up at the Masood’s to a very nervous Tamwar. Nancy follows Tamwar into the kitchen – who tells her he’s making them fish fingers with a curry sauce. Kush finds Shabnam in the Minute Mart and apologises for snapping earlier. Kush reminds Shabnam that the Minute Mart closing down has its positives – it’s a chance for her to focus on her pharmacy career. When Kush mentions Shabnam’s future, Shabnam’s uplifted. As Nancy and Tamwar eat, Tamwar confesses to Nancy that he likes her – prompting Nancy to burst into tears. Nancy explains why she’s so upset – Mick badly hurt Dean, things are tough at home. Shabnam declares to Kush that they will tell Masood about their relationship – tonight. Tamwar empathises with a teary Nancy – it’s not been easy in his house either. Nancy kisses Tamwar. Tamwar can’t believe what’s just happened and hesitates, but then kisses Nancy back. Shabnam bumps into Masood outside the house – the pair are surprised to see Nancy leaving. Shabnam and Masood tease Tamwar when they clock that he and Nancy had a date. Tamwar admits to an enthusiastic Masood that it didn’t end well – they kissed, but Tamwar freaked out and Nancy thought he was rejecting her. Once alone, Shabnam asks Masood whether he minds that Tamwar had a date with Nancy – Masood doesn’t, giving Shabnam hope. Kush buys flowers off of Donna – later she clocks that it’s Shabnam that Kush was buying flowers for. When she asks whether there’s anything going on between them, Kush reluctantly admits that there is, but demands that she doesn’t tell anyone. Donna fills Fatboy in on her Kush and Shabnam discovery. As Masood and Kush walk by, Fatboy and Donna tease Kush and Masood clocks that he’s met a lady. Donna overhears Kush congratulate Tamwar over his result with Nancy – but Tamwar brings him up to speed; he ruined it. Shabnam’s surprised when a large group turn to say goodbye to her at the Minute Mart. Tamwar feels awkward when Fatboy and Donna tease him about Nancy – Masood firmly tells them to stop. Donna retorts back that Masood’s just jealous because he’s the only one in the household alone – Shabnam has Kush. As Shabnam does a speech, she starts throwing penny sweets out to the party; it’s not like they can fire her. Mid-way through, Shabnam is shocked when Melissa Phillips enters and informs her that the shop isn’t closing after all – the chain’s being bought out by a new parent company. Back at the Masood’s, Shabnam clocks Masood’s unease and questions what’s wrong. Masood brands Shabnam a hypocrite and asks her outright whether she’s been sleeping with Kush. The pair’s reaction speaks volumes and Masood asks to speak to Shabnam alone. When Masood questions how serious Kush is about her, Shabnam reveals that they’ve been talking about their future. Kush is shocked when Masood appears in the kitchen and congratulates them on their engagement. Shabnam’s upset when Kush declares that she’s got the wrong end of the stick – he was talking about her future, not theirs. Masood chucks Kush out of the house and holds a crying Shabnam... Sonia leaves a voicemail for Rebecca, inviting her over for dinner that evening. Liam tells Carol and Sonia that he has a study period first thing – Sonia is disbelieving but Carol seems indifferent. At the Beale’s, Liam ignores a call from Sonia when he’s too busy kissing Cindy. When Sonia remarks at not being able to get through to Liam, Carol snaps – claiming he’s probably sick of her being on his case, before shouting that she wants Sonia to stop fussing. Once alone, Sonia calls the Oncology department and asks to talk to someone about Carol. Liam arrives in the café to meet Sonia, who hands him a pack of condoms – she wants him to do be safe. Carol is surprised when she arrives for her shift to find Marie working. Sonia admits that she called Marie, and introduces Carol to Frances, a volunteer counsellor from a cancer charity. Carol is dismissive of Frances, but is talked round when Frances explains that she has also had a mastectomy. In the Vic, Carol opens up to Frances – she feels she’s drifting and is terrified the cancer will return. When Sonia admits to Tina that she feels like she’s losing Rebecca, Tina suggests that it could be because of Martin – he’s probably poisoning Rebecca against her. Frances suggests her support group to Carol – Carol’s unsure but promises she’ll think about it. At the Butchers’, there’s a knock at the door – it’s Martin; he caught Liam in bed with Cindy and knows that Sonia gave him condoms. As Sonia and Martin argue, Sonia brings up Martin keeping Rebecca away from her; she’s shocked when Martin explains that it’s Rebecca that doesn’t want anything to do with her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Category:2015 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns